


You Were Warmer Than The Scent Of A Cafe Latte

by silversoul_snow



Series: 30 Days Of JJ Project (and GOT7) [5]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other GOT7 members - Freeform, More Fluff, This is how a drabble is supposed to be, disgustingly sweet fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversoul_snow/pseuds/silversoul_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he wonders what deeds he had done in his past life to deserve such an amazing man.</p><p>AKA Observant Im Jaebum is observant.</p><p>Or AKA Jaebum is totally in love with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Warmer Than The Scent Of A Cafe Latte

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Love
> 
> Title shamelessly stolen from Coffee by BTS

**You Were Warmer Than The Scent Of A Cafe Latte**

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung wakes up early to make breakfast for them.

 

He sees it in the way that after a long and tiring day, Jinyoung lets him put on his favourite drama show, wrap him up in his arms and silently wipes away Jaebum’s tears when the protagonist dies.

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung takes the phone away from him and continue the call to Jackson and Mark, who are both in America, when he’s too tired to deal with the younger’s hyperactiveness.

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung makes sure to leave a cup of black coffee and a plate of food for him when he’s in the midst of composing a song and forgets to eat.

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung asks for an extra helping when Jaebum cooks, and the face that he makes as if Jaebum’s cooking is the best in the world. _(He knows it isn’t. Jinyoung’s is.)_

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung apologises first to him after they had a fight, even when it isn’t the younger’s fault. In which Jaebum will then apologise and they will have awesome make up sex, but that’s a different story.

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung leaves random post-it notes around the house. _This milk expires two days later!_ and _Don’t forget to bring an umbrella with you when you go out <3 _and _Remember to call the maknaes to check how they are doing_ and _Bambam’s drama airing in a week! :)_

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung comes and picks him up from work as a surprise and takes him out to dinner. _(Jaebum finds out that it’s his birthday later. How he had forgotten his own birthday, he would never know.)_

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung lets him opens the windows open a little more than what the actor prefers since Jaebum likes the cold.

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung treats him with such care and concern after a particular intensive sex session in which Jaebum bottoms and feels too tired to do anything but cuddle.

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung engages him in a tickle match (one that Jinyoung always win) at random moments.

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung allows him to take control in bed sometimes, trusting his boyfriend enough to give up his own control.

 

He sees it in the way that Jinyoung smiles at him like he has the whole world at his feet after they kissed.

 

And he wonders what deeds he had done in his past life to deserve such an amazing man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed - 09/05/2017


End file.
